1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stationery items and, more specifically, to binding and/or retaining of stationery items having an aperture in said items. The present invention is a selectively closable ring-shaped retaining device comprised of spaced apart C-shaped members having transverse connection members on at least one distal end. The C-shaped members have a curvilinear structure acting as a spring member and connecting said spaced apart C-shaped members. The curvilinear spring member extends along the length of said C-shaped members but terminates before each distal end of said C-shaped members. The curvilinear spring member extends from a spaced apart position from each distal end of said C-shaped member, thus forming an aperture. One distal end of said C-shaped members has a hooked shape member for the insertion of said hooked shaped member through said aperture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other binding device designed for retaining various types of stationery. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 703,260 issued to Holton on Jun. 24, 1902.
Another patent was issued to Holton on Aug. 4, 1903 as U.S. Pat. No. 735,379. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 808,652 was issued to Hackmann and Palmer on Jan. 2, 1906 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 20, 1906 to Morden as U.S. Pat. No. 836,127.Another was issued on Aug. 26, 1913 to Bowes as U.S. Pat. No. 1,071,548.
Another patent was issued to Morden on Dec. 14, 1915 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,163,766. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,354,819 was issued to Fritz on Oct. 5, 1920. Another was issued to Hochenauer, Jr. on Feb. 28, 1922 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,407,863. Still yet another was issued on Apr. 23, 1935 to Bidwell as U.S. Pat. No. 1,998,977.
Another patent was issued to Trussell on Jan. 17, 1939 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,144,581.Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,200,146 was issued to Block on May 7, 1940 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 29, 1952 to Cook as U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,998.
Another patent was issued to Doyel on Dec. 28, 1982 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,434. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,223 was issued to Downing et al. on Feb. 19, 1985. Another was issued to Lau on Jul. 1, 1986 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,139 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 23, 1987 to Masters et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,905. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,370 was issued to Jones on May 23, 1989 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 12, 1990 to Richards as U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,804.
Another patent was issued to Richards on Jun. 13, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,624. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,486 was issued to Zane on Apr. 2, 1996. Another was issued to Warrington on Aug. 26, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,490 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 20, 1998 to Engel as U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,409.
This invention is an improvement in paper tablets, and particularly in that class of such tablets comprising a number of loose leaves or sheets and means for holding them together, such as are commonly used by stenographers and others for note-books; and the invention consists in certain novel constructions and combinations of parts.
This invention is an improvement in the nature of temporary binders for use on notebooks especially designed for use by stenographers; and the invention consists in certain novel constructions and combinations of parts.
In combination a note-book comprising a series of loose leaves and a binder consisting of a single piece of wire bent to form a straight portion and at each end to form a complete circle standing at a right angle with said straight portion whereby the leaves will swing freely upon said circular portions from end to end thereof so as to always lie flat.
The invention relates to that class of loose-leaf files or binders in which the perforations in the loose leaves are fitted upon two or more rings which hold the leaves movably in position, so that they may be turned over upon the rings, as upon hinge, and the inscriptions may thus be made or may be inspected upon any of the leaves at pleasure. Such rings are far more compact and more neat in appearance than the various filing pins and prongs which have been used in analogous constructions and are, moreover, adapted to combine with various holding devices, because they embrace in themselves two holding members integrally connected upon one side of the ring, to which an opening section may be hinged at one end and provided at the opposite end with a locking device, the integral members with the movable section forming the complete ring, which needs no attachments whatever for holding sheets together, and the movable section of the ring being held firmly in its closed position by the elastic adjustment of the remaining part of the ring. The present invention uses such rings in their entirety by combining them with means for adjusting two or more of such rings at suitable distances apart to hold perforated sheets or leaves of paper.
A fastener having a paper-receiving annulus adapted to be separated for the insertion and removal of sheets of paper, and a paper-clamping part adjacent thereto between which and the annulus papers may be placed.
A fastener having a paper-receiving annulus adapted to be separated for the insertion and removal of sheets of paper, and a paper-clamping part adjacent and parallel thereto between which and the annulus papers may be placed.
A fastener having a paper-receiving annulus adapted to be separated for the insertion and removal of sheets of paper, and an integral recurved paper-clamping part adjacent and parallel thereto between which and the annulus papers be placed.
A paper-fastener of wire having an open annulus, one end of which is recurved to form an eye adapted to receive one end of the wire, the recurved part being continued parallel to the annulus to form paper clamping means.
A paper-fastener of wire having an open annulus, one end of which is pointed and the other which is recurved to form an eye adapted to receive the pointed end, the recurved part being continued parallel to the annulus to form paper-clamping means.
A paper-fastener of wire having an open annulus, one end of which is recurved to form an eye, the recurved part being continued parallel to the annulus to form paper-clamping means and terminating in an outwards projection adapted to engage the eye.
This invention has to do with loose leaf devices, the object of the inventin being to provide an improved structure of this kind extremely simple and inexpensiv, the g31ist of this present improvement residing in the provision of a flexible bind loop or ring whereby in addition to its inexpensive character the binding edges of the covers and the leaves or of the structure with which it may be opened up flat.
A paper filing device composed of a strip of heavy wire having one end enlarged and provided with a longitudinally extending socket of a size to receive the other end, said socket having a annular groove in one side wall at its inner end, the end for insertion in the socket having a nib at its terminal, said nib springing into said groove when the end carrying it reaches the limit of its inward movement, whereby said ends are held connected.
This invention relates to an improved ring design for use by school children in connection with temporary book covers and binders.
The herein described article of manufacture, consisting of a hollow open ring, composed of a sheet metal stock folded to form an elastic tube having a narrow lengthwise slit and bent to ring shape, a ball of substantially the same diameter as the tube fastened to end thereof and slightly projecting into the other end of the elastic tube may be held in alignment but may be easily pushed laterally out of alignment.
This invention relates to improvements in notebooks and the like and is directed more particularly to improvements in books having novel binding means.
A unitary binding device for the leaves of books which are perforated with rows of spaced holes adjacent their edges comprising in combination, a substantially straight elongated, rod-like tie member of wire and a plurality of separate relatively shorter rod-like ring-forming members of substantially equal length formed from bendable wire and having non-joined opposite ends, said ring-forming members being rigidly fixed to said tie member transversely thereof at spaced intervals therealong and each having a free end portion extending away from its jointure with the tie member which is arranged for inserting in the perforations of said leaves and adapted for bending to bring their said opposite ends into close adjacency to form substantially closed rings with the adjacent ends of each ring in substantial alignment with the adjacent ends of the other rings on a line substantially parallel with said tie member.
A ringed binders and particularly ringed binders of the type in which the leaves and if present, the covers may be completely reversed through an arc of substantially 180 degrees. For such results, it is desirable that the binder rings be substantially circular, at least throughout that portion transversed by the leaves or the covers in such movements.
In a book comprising, a cover, a plurality of rings spatially carried by said cover, sheets of paper swingably sustained by said rings and including registering and reentrant gaps along the inner margins thereof for receiving a writing implement, a one piece substantially cylindrical resilient wire form loosely carried by and disposed substantially medially of said cover and having a plurality of spaced rings and bridge means interconnecting said rings to provide spaced relatively narrow loops and a relatively wider loop movably straddled by said narrow loops, said loops movably projecting into said gaps and widthwise thereof, and said writing implement adapted to be slidably inserted into said form to diverge said loops whereby the latter frictionally but disengageably retain said implement within said gaps and against transverse displacement relative to said sheets, said gaps having front and rear ends and said sheets having means at said ends and cooperating with said implement to prevent longitudinal displacement of the latter relative to said sheets.
This invention relates to improvements in books of the loose-leaf type and the principal object of the invention is to provide a binder structure which will be more flexible, durable and generally more efficient than the corresponding bindings of the prior art.
A book comprising a cover member, a filler unit having a plurality of leaf elements and a binder having interlocking engagement individually with an edge portion of each leaf element and uniting said elements, said leaves having openings in the said edge portins thereof intersected by said binder, and fillerretaining rings on said cover member embracing the said binder where it intersects the said openings whereby displacement of the filler unit from the cover member in direction radially of the rings is prevented solely by the interengagement of the rings with the binder.
Disclosed is a display stand with split rings supporting sheet material such as photographs, recipes, instructions, addresses, etc. The stand is made entirely of integrally molded plastic components snap-locked to each other through hand assembly. The rings are deformed by hand to load them with sheet material; when released the ring end are supported by the rest of the stand so that the weight of the sheet material threaded on the ring does not deform them.
A carrier for holding a plurality of pages including a support member and at least one ring therefrom that includes a lower retention finger of subsantially uniform thickness and a flexible upper finger of decreasing thickness. The fingers have free ends adjacent to each other and a flexible tang at the free end of the flexible upper finger is positioned along one or more rigid tangs at the lower retention finger.
The paper clips of the present invention are more gradually curved to have a substantial lateral extent, so that they will hold a much thicker stack of papers without deformation or buckling, as compared with the standard narrow sharply curved paper clips. More specifically, when a predetermined length of wire is employed, the clips have a ratio of the predetermined length to the width, and to the height of the clip, of between about 4 and 6. In addition, where one end of the wire is arranged to engage a stack of papers on one side and the other end of the wire is arranged to engage the stack of papers on the other side, at a point between the two ends there is a gradually curved portion corresponding generally to one-half the circumference of a circle having a diameter in the order of the transverse dimension of the clip. In one embodiment the clip has an overall generally heart-shaped configuration; and in another embodiment one end of the clip is straight and the other is formed into a relatively tight loop.
A pre-assembled post lock assembly for loose leaf binders having separable covers which greatly simplifies mounting of the lock to the binder. A plastic covers press-fitted within the barrel assembly of the lock holds a spring biased ball carrid member in alignment with the barrel housing such that the locking balls are disposed for coaction with the cam surface of the barrel whether or not the lock assembly is mounted on the binder.
A binding element for perforated sheets of the type comprising a length of wire bent so as to form curved prongs on which the sheets may be impaled, the wire being in the shape of a flat comb, the prongs of which are closed at their tips and opened at their bases or roots which are connected to their neighbors by aligned lengths of wire forming the stock or the spine of the comb, the strip being designed to be converted to a slotted tube by suitable bending of the prongs. In accordance with the invention the concave surface with part of each prong which is midway between its tip and root is formed with an indentation, which indentation assists the closing of the binding element very effectively and without any visible sign.
A pair fo flexible retainer strips each of which can be held in ring configuration by a head and socket at opposite ends of the strip which interlock to retain a stack of perforated sheets in a file folder. Each retainer strip is slidably mounted in separate guide channel formed in an anchor element securable to the cover of a file folder. The ends of the strip can be readily uncoupled to enable the insertion in or removal of a sheet at any location in the stack widhot having to remove any of the remaining sheets of the stack from the retainer strip.
A system for retaining stacks of loose-leaf papers in a file folder providing random access to any one sheet is disclosed. The system includes flexible retainer strips sized to fit through perforated holes in the paper and whose ends are configured to releasably couple to form enclosure rings. The ends are securely engaged by relative twisting and inserting of one into the other. A series of adjustment apertures along the length of the retainer allows the formation of varying sizes of enclosure rings. Loops secured to the file folder receive the retainer strips thus holding the paper stack to the folder. The loops are positioned proximate an edge of the folder and pivotally mounted with a rotational axis aligned with the edge so as to rotate from one side of the folder to the other. The front or backside of any sheet in the stack may thus be displayed flat for photocopying or other purpose without removal from the retainer system. The mounting support for the loops may be attached to an existing folder with conventional bendable metal tabs, or may include such bendable tabs and be adhesively or otherwise permanently secured to a folder by the manufacturer or by the user. The mounting support may be of various materials and include separate pivoting loops in a hinge or have loops integral with the support pivoting about one or more living hinges.
The improved notebook and notebook cover assembly of the present invention includes a notebook, preferably of a loose-leaf type, and a sub-assembly which includes front and rear notebook covers, an edge binder interconnecting the two covers and foldable back upon itself, and a notebook connector releasably interconnecting the notebook only to the covers. Due to the edge binder the covers are movable between a first position wherein the front cover overlies and protects the notebook and a second position wherein the front cover is behind and flat against the rear cover, thus fully exposing the notebook and supporting it in a flat position for easy viewing and writing therein. The edge binder can have a longitudinal fold line along the length of the center line of the central portion thereof, or can be divided along that center line into two halves joined together by a hinge, such as a piano hinge or a flexible strip of plastic, cloth, paper or rubber. Openable rings or the like releasably secure the notebook to the covers, either directly thereto or to wings connected to the inner surfaces of the covers. If desired, the edge binder can be integral with the covers. Detents may be present on the covers to releasably hold them together when the front covers is in the second position.
A ring binder having a pair longitudinally arranged leaves partially surrouned and clasped by a resilient metallic shield and a plurality of openable rings having base ends connected to leaves such that relative angular orientation of the lesves corresponds to an open or closed condition of the rings. by shaping and arranging the rings with respect to the leaves such that the closed condition of the rings corresponds to the relative angular orientation of the leaves being 180 degrees or less measured on a side of the leaves opposite the ring, results in the rings always being urged to the open condition whether open or closed. At least one of the rings provides a hook formation to lock rings halves of at least one ring to lock the rings and leaves in the closed orientation.
This disclosure is directed to a spiral bound book having a permanent magnet incorporated in one of the covers and a complementary weight or magnet incorporated in the opposite cover. The arrangement is such that the spiral bound book is rendered readily displayable or used by magnetic attraction to a magnetically attractive surface whereby the weight or magnet in the opposite cover will cause the book to be displayed in an open position. The individual pages may also incorporate a permanent magnet whereby the respective pages can be maintained or disposed in any selectable open position.
There are numerous binding devices that provide permanent or temporary restraint for stationery items. While these retainers may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they where designed, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. It is thus desirable to provide a rin-shaped retaining device having a simple closure means comprised of a hook-shaped member at one distal end that can be inserted into an aperture at the other distal end.
The present invention relates generally to stationery items and, more specifically, to binding and/or retaining of stationery items that will allow for the temporary and/or permanent restraint and organization of such items.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a ring-shaped retaining device that will overcome the shortcomings of prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ring-shaped retaining device that can selectively hold a plurality of items having at least one aperture.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a ring-shaped retaining device for selectively maintaining the organization of a plurality of items, such as sheets of paper having at least one aperture therein.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a ring-shaped retaining device that can be selectively opened and closed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ring-shaped retaining device that can be selectively opened or closed having no moving parts.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a ring-shaped retaining device having a hook-shaped member on one distal end and an aperture for the insertion of the hook-shaped member on the other distal end.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a ring-shaped retaining device being compressible whereby the distal ends can be moved from an engaging to disengaging position without permanently deforming said ring-shaped device.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.